The present invention relates in general to laser enclosures and, more particularly, to such an enclosure having at least one workpiece positioner for moving workpieces from a workpiece loading/unloading zone, through an opening in the enclosure housing to a work zone within the housing and passive sealing apparatus for sealing a portion of the housing to a portion of the workpiece positioner to inhibit laser energy from exiting the housing through the opening.
Industrial lasers are known in the prior art. Such lasers are commonly used for purposes of welding and cutting. U.S. and international standards have been developed which divide all industrial lasers into four major hazard categories, i.e., four broad classes (I to IV). The weakest lasers are Class I lasers which emit laser radiation below known hazard levels. The strongest lasers are Class IV lasers which are hazardous to view under any condition (directly or diffusely scattered) and are a potential fire hazard and a skin hazard.
Laser enclosures are also known in the prior art. Such enclosures are commonly used as protective enclosures for higher powered lasers, e.g., Class II, Class III or Class IV lasers, and allow the higher powered lasers to operate in a lower classification. For example, some Class I industrial lasers consist of a higher class laser enclosed in a properly interlocked and labeled protective enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,216 to Douglas discloses a laser enclosure comprising a plurality of stationary walls, a stationary ceiling and a front stationary wall having an opening through which workpieces pass into and out of the inner cavity of the enclosure. The enclosure further includes a rotary turntable having a plurality of vertical baffles which extend from a hub at the turntable's center of rotation. Positioned between the vertical baffles are fixtures for mounting workpieces onto the rotary turntable. The rotary turntable is not designed for use with long, narrow workpieces, such as automotive frame rails, mufflers or the like. Nor do the fixtures allow for movement of the workpieces during welding.
Accordingly, there is a need for a laser enclosure which is adapted for use with workpieces having a somewhat high aspect ratio, i.e., the ratio of their length to width is particularly large, and allows for movement of the workpieces during welding.